Till Death Do us part?
by Princesskisa
Summary: kagome and inuyasha have just gotten married a few months back, and kagome and inuyasha have a newborn daughter! but then kagome falls ill and dies.. how will inuyasha raise his daughter? will he move on and be happy once again?


Till death do us part..

paring: inuyasha & kagome

It had been a very hard week for inuyasha, at fisrt he had everything he ever wanted..a life, friends who he can depend on, and the most imprtent thing in his life. his wife.

kagome and inuyasha were about to be parents and then when the night kagome was in labor,she had their child. they had a daughter and inuyasha named her Kasumi. she had her mother's raven black hair,

and had her father's eyes. But then something bad was happening to kagome. she was getting a week passed and she was was heartbroken but he knew he had to be strong for kasumi. then a few days after kagome's death

he went to his brother Sesshomaru.

inuyasha sighed and looked at his few day year old daghter with a loving fatherly smile. then he saw on how she resembed kagome and a single tear sliped down his cheek.

" it's not going to be the same without her..." " i don't want kasumi to suffer without a mother.." " IT'S NOT FAIR!" "she's my only child..." " and i wont love any women on how much i loved kagome.."

then inuyasha's tear driped on kasumi's sleeping face. " i know! i can see Sesshomaru!" " i can ask him to bring her back!" then he droped off kasumi with kaede to see his brother.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. then inuyasha saw his brother by the river gattering gifts for rin. " Sesshomaru!" inuyasha shouted again. Sesshomaru turnd around to see who wanted him.

" Oh it's you little brother..what do you want?" inuyasha went down on his knes and begged. " PLEASE BRING KAGOME BACK WITH TENSIGA! PLEASE!" " i can't live with out her..how can i be a father when i have nobody to watch my daughter grow up with ..?

Sesshomaru glanced at inuyasha crying with pain and gref and gave him an angry look. " your pethetic little brother" inuyasha looked at the haterd in his brother's eyes.

then Sesshomaru picked up inuyasha by the coler of his fire rat kimono. " YOUR A FOOL INUYASHA! EVERYTHING DIES! LOOK AT FATHER! HE DIED BY RESCUEING YOU AND YOUR MORTAL MOTHER!" " HE DIED FOR BOTH OF YOU!" " AND DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER GAVE UP?!"

" NO! SHE RAISED YOU!" " YOUR ALIVE!" " TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S YOUR ONLY FAMILY THAT WAS CLOSE TO YOUR MATE!" Sesshomaru threw inuyasha to the ground where inuyasha started to shed tears because he knew in his heart that his brother was right. then

Sesshomaru bent down and put his hand on inuyasha's sholder. " inuyasha i know you loved your mate, you have to move on." " but Sesshomaru i love her...i love her so much.." Sesshomaru sighed. " you created a child with her right go live with that child. she needs her father."

after a talk with his brother inuyasha went to the scared tree. placeing a hand on the tree he began to cry once more. " this is where kikyo pinned me 50 years ago because of naraku's evil plan." "then i met kagome. she taught me how to smile, trust people, shed tears,and love all over again."

" why..? Why? why did you have to die kagome?!" " we just got married!,and had a child!" "please! don't leave me and our child alone!" Then a strange light apperd, it was his wife kagome. kagome wraped her arms around inuyasha and held him. inuyasha flinched for a secound and turnd around then his

eyes widdend. " K-kagome?..." kagome nodded her head with a warm loving faceual expression. " hello,my inuyasha." inuyasha went up to her slowly and his eyes waterd and went down his face. " i...thought you were.." "Dead?" kagome inerupted. " yes but this is my soul." " i',m so sorry i left you all alone again and with our daughter.." then inuyasha embraced her. " inuyasha.." she said with a sad tone in her voice. " please don't go kagome..." " i love you so much..."

kagome's eyes were filled with tears and fell on her kimono. " believe me my dearest i wish i could, but it can't be helped." " i want to live on with you and kasumi." " inuyasha? do you remember our marrriage vow?" inuyasha nodded.

" yes till death do us part.." inuyaha replyed. " inuyasha do me a favor, i want you to raise kasumi on your own." " don't worry i'll be watching over you both till were all together again." then inuyasha held kagome tighter and pressed his lips against her's. as she kissed back one last time it was with so much passion that

no demon would harm them." thank you kagome.." "i will raise our daughter she'll be a strong,brave,and a sweet lil girl i promise." then kagome kissed inuyasha one last time. " goodbye, my dearest.." as she was disapearing inuyasha said the last thing she wanted to hear.

"frewell my beloved..i love you.." then she was gone. as she disapperd all the fun and loving memories came flowing in his mind.

"kagome, the way we met was destiny. we became friends,then best friends then we fell in love then we got married then we made a child." then all of a sudden inuyasha woke up in his futon bed and phanted. "it was only a dream?" then he saw his wife was alive sleeping by him with her arms around his waist. with a swollen belly.

"Inuyasha?" " whats wrong did you have a bad dream?" then inuyasha's eyes widdend and he held kagome crying and kissing her all over. " inuyasha whats gotten into you?" " i drempt that i lost you.." " i thought you were dead" then kagome huged him. " darling that wont ever happen." " i promise i'm strong remember?"

" we promised eachother didn't we?" " i'm not going anywhere. i promise" inuyasha smiled and held her and placed his hand on her abdomen. " kagome, i know what the babies sex is." "really?" asked kagome. " yes it's a girl." " i wanna name her kasumi" " is it okay?"

kagome nodded. " yes darling it's perfect!" " kagome i promose you when the baby is born i'll protect you both with my life. as the couple layed in there futon holding eachother they held eachother and went to sleep with peaceful dreams.


End file.
